


tore down my walls, and opened my doors

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance being a dork, M/M, Singing, Songfic, dont ask how lance got a guitar, hmm, idk tbh, maybe the went back to earth for a bit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith leaves the training deck at the right time to hear a mysterious voice singing with what oddly sounds like a guitar in the background. His curiosity takes charge and he goes down that hallway to investigate.In the end, it was who least expected it to be.ORlance, my beautiful son, knows how to play the guitar and keith is entranced.





	

It had been a quiet few days. Everything was calm, or as calm as things could be on a castle-ship in space with robot lions. But it didn't feel like the calm-before-a-storm type of calm. It was just empty. Maybe the universe had finally decided that they deserved a break.

But no. Not for Keith, apparently.

The red paladin had been on the training deck late one night, and finally beating his personal best, he had gotten passed 7 levels in two hours. He was pretty damn proud of himself, and even hearing Lance berate him(or his “tragic” hairstyle) wouldn't get him out of his good mood. Training for long periods of time worked himself up a big appetite, so he planned on heading to the kitchen to grab a bowl of goo. He rubbed at his neck to get a kink out of it, instead getting a lot of sweat on his hand. So shower now, eat later was his new plan.

Walking away from the entrance to the deck, he could hear some faint singing along with a type of strumming -was that a guitar?- coming from a room down the hallway to his left. The showers were down the hallway to his right. Should he go for the showers, and risk missing who this mysterious singer was, or let his curiosity take charge and smell like a highschool lockeroom for a bit longer?

Ultimately, his curiosity got the best of him and Keith slunk down the hallway. Who would be singing at this hour? _Pidge? Nah, they're probably in Green right now, working on a project. Shiro? No, he remembers him saying he was going to help Coran clean. Maybe Hunk, or Allura?_ Keith was so deep in thought that he didn't realize he had made it to the door of the room the singing was coming from.

It took all Keith’s self control to not gasp out loud. Lance. Lance was the one singing. Here he was, watching as Lance was sitting on their couch in the rec room, playing a guitar like it was what he was made for. Keith didn't even _know_ Lance could play the guitar. Lance McClain, certified ladies man, larger than life Lance was singing like he would die if he didn't pour his heart into it, with his heart on his sleeve for all to se-

No one was supposed to see this. Keith quickly stepped back, but just enough so Lance couldn't see him if happened to glance his way. That wasn't going to happen. Lance was too far deep into the music. The music…

He didn't recognize the lyrics. It sounded like something that would play on a popular station on the radio, something that he wouldn't listen to.

He took a moment to listen to the lyrics instead of the song, and almost stumbled into the room.

_'Cause I wasn’t looking for love no_  
_Nobody asked to get me attached to you_  
_In fact you tricked me_  
_And I wasn’t trying to fall in love but boy you pushed me_  
_So all that I’m asking_  
_Is that you handle me with caution_  
_'Cause I don’t give myself often_  
_But I guess I’ll try today_

It was a love song. Of course it would be a love song. He was a natural flirt, hitting on anything that moved on every planet they visited. But the way he sung the lyrics was different than his usual flirtatious personality. He was singing like he was really in love, Keith realized.

And he immediately felt guilty.

It wasn't fair for him to go eavesdropping on this song that Lance was singing for someone else.

_I’m mad at you_  
_For being so cute_  
_And changing my mood_  
_And altering my rude_

  
He wasn't supposed to hear this. He knew this fact in the back of his mind, like it was ringing alarm bells, telling him to get away, far away from here. But something was pulling him towards that door, making him want to keep on listening. Maybe it was that it was nice to hear something other then pickup lines to flow from Lance’s mouth. Maybe it was because of how much emotion he was uncharacteristically pouring into this song. ~~Maybe it was because he secretly wanted Lance to sing this song to him exactly like this~~

Whatever it was, it kept him from running to his room. He stood there, listening like his life depended on it.

_What’s wrong with you_  
_You make me sick for being so perfect_  
_What did I do_  
_What can I do, oh_  
_And I wasn’t trying_  
_To melt this heart of iron_  
_But the way you hold me makes the old me pass away_  
_And I would be lying_  
_If I said I wasn’t scared to fall again_  
_But if you promise me you’ll catch me_  
_Then it’s okay_

Lance faltered and stopped playing his guitar, and for a second Keith thought he was caught. But Lance was facing away, so he couldn't have seen him. Keith got himself into a position to run anyways, but Lance started on the guitar again.

' _Cause I’ve had my heart_  
_Broken before_

His voice cracked, but he continued on.

_And I promised I would never let me hurt anymore_  
_But I tore down my walls_  
_And opened my doors_  
_And made room for one_

Lance got up, and started nodding in time to the music, still strumming the guitar.

_I’m not used to this_  
_Oh I used to be so used to boys just using me_  
_For you to be you to me_  
_Feels new to me_  
_'Cause I usually cheer for the bad side_  
_Love under a bad sign_  
_So it makes me mad I’m_  
_Falling again_  
_Falling again_

He was on the opposite side of the room, in clear view of the doorway, but his eyes were closed. He had looked so conflicted before, but now it seemed he was more accepting of whatever internal battle that was being fought underneath his cool facade.

_So baby I’m yours_  
_Oh baby I’m yours_  
_Oh baby I’m yours_  
_But I tore down my walls_  
_And opened my doors_  
_And made room for one_  
_So baby I’m yours_  
_Oh baby I’m yours_

He stopped singing, still strumming his guitar until he maneuvered around and was standing in front of the guitar case. Keith once again took position to run, mostly from muscle memory since Lance’s voice had shaken him. Evidently, not shaken enough since he heard Lance speak, “Goddammit Keith. You and your stupidly gorgeous mullet.”

Like he had just been shot, something struck Keith and it made him run. Screw stealth, he was 100% sure he would get caught. And that was fine. As long as he could put off what he just heard until later, that was fine with him. He hadn't run that fast in his life. He was still breathing hard when he slammed the door to his room, shower completely forgotten.

\---

When Keith walked into breakfast the next morning, he quickly started to the seat the farthest away from Lance. But it seemed the universe really had it for him, because, surprise! The only seat open was next to Lance. He snuck a glance to said paladin, but Lance was looking down too. He looked bashful, like he knew Keith had heard him. When he sat down, a suppressed squeak from the seat next to him confirmed it.

He set his plate of space goo down, but the awkwardness was making the originally unappetizing meal look worse. Keith sighed, then turned towards Lance.

Lance, it seemed had the same idea, as he looked up at Keith, a light blush still on his cheeks.

“So-” Lance sheepishly said at the same time that Keith started apologizing with “I'm so sorry-”.

They both stopped, and it was quiet for a few ticks before Lance spoke up.

“You go first, Keith.” Lance insisted.

“Oh my god Lance I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just finished with training and I heard a voice and I was curious and hungry but just plain tired and I just went down that hallway ohmygodimsosorry.” Keith rushed, blushing profusely up to his roots.

“It's okay. It's my fault for not being quieter and not being more self-aware that I could have woken you guys up. I just couldn't sleep, so I started singing because that's what I used to do in earth and it would always make me sleepy and I probably shouldn't have let my feelings take charge because you probably don't feel the same way and I made it weird but it's okay if you don't I won't pressure you into anythi-” Lance was speaking too fast, but Keith understood.

“I never said I didn't feel the same way. I know, I was dumb for running away, but it just shocked me. I've had a night to think about everything that's happened and I know that I like you too.”

“Wait, you really like me-” He asked, disbelief clear on his face.

“Yup.”

“And you heard the whol-” He asked, the disbelief being replaced by embarrassment.

“Mhm.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Lance was blushing harder than before, really embarrassed at being caught so easily.

“You have a beautiful singing voice, by the way. Do you think you could sing for me later, say, in the observatory at seven?” Keith asked slyly, since he knew Lance would say yes.

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“Are you saying no?” Keith asked, a little unsure.

“Hell no.”

“Okay then. Now I totally missed dinner because of that whole thing, so I'm just going to eat now.” Keith said, turning back towards his goo.

“Fine by me.” Lance nodded, happiness plain on his face.

They looked away from each other, only to see they had an audience. Shiro, Hunk and Coran had their mouths open while Allura was holding her hand out to Pidge . Pidge pouted, glaring at Keith and Lance before giving Allura about 200 GAC. “You both couldn't have waited at least two more weeks, could you? I could've bought the last part I needed to finish Rover 2.0 with that money.”

“You bet on this?!” Lance’s voice cracked.

Keith just ate, utterly done with the snoops on this ship.

 _Fin_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, fellow chicken nuggets. im a sucker for songfics, so i wrote this while i was in the mood. Please tell me if you see a mistake, I tried to edit but ughh. Also what is pacing?
> 
> EDIT- so i finally looked over this? and im cringing??? there are so mamy typos and mistakes and just ugh i hate m yself. sorry to you chicken nuggets who read this before i edited it.
> 
> comments/kudos are appreciated!
> 
> hit me up on tumblr [here!!](http://theblueteletubby.tumblrc.om)


End file.
